


【爱娜娜/一织陆】“要有神”

by 杰安 (janeite221b)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeite221b/pseuds/%E6%9D%B0%E5%AE%89
Summary: 神应愿望而生。那么神的愿望谁来回应呢？神会有愿望吗？
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 8





	【爱娜娜/一织陆】“要有神”

**Author's Note:**

> R18-年龄不足请自行回避  
> 祭司1 x 神7 背景国家顺着蒸朋大陆的名字捏了一个【亚科尔多瓦】  
> 其实是个17+89脑洞的番外但是车钥匙都插上了开了再说【？  
> 看了第四部17相关情节可能会更有感触一些【吃肉要什么象牙筷子摔

正当所有大殿里的人低下头祈福的时候，站在大理石台上的陆趁机睁开眼，望向了布道台的位置。他的眼睛被一块白绸遮住了，但系这根绸带的人却很温柔地绑得很松，他感受睫毛刷在绸缎上的，微微偏过头去寻着记忆向那个人的背影应该在的地方望去。他以为自己动得很不显眼，殊不知这点动作早就被布道台前的祭司捉进眼里。一织没在该低头的时候随着信众一起低头，他转过头去，望向他的神。他们之间差了五六阶石阶，一织要微微仰起头才能看到他的脸，而陆，如果他被允许撤去覆眼的绸缎的话，只需要稍微把他的视线下移一些就能看到他的祭司。但一织不允许他这么做。人多的时候他都不被允许这么做，一织说，神的眼睛会望到痛苦，而每个人的痛苦都不一样，目睹太多痛苦会让他产生负担。于是每3个月历一次的祈福会上他都是被一织扶着站到神坛上去的。他醒来第一个看到的人就是一织。他们同吃同住，他也是他看到的最多的人。但他看不厌他。

陆站累了。每次他都会很累。但是神是不应该觉得累的，一织说。于是他努力把自己挺直，腿藏在白色的裙袍之下打颤。他听到一织主持最后一部分的仪式，听到人群逐渐散去，每三个月才能开一次的门落下锁的沉重声音，最后什么声音都不剩下。然后他等着。等那个脚步声从远到近，踏上一阶阶石阶，最后在他面前停住。他没有等很久。

“辛苦了。”祭司大人和他们的神站在同一个石台上，如果被任何人看到了，一织大概立刻会被下狱处刑，因为哪怕是神的侍奉者，祭司也是人，而人是无论如何都不能与神同在的，“让我来帮您吧。”

一织站在陆的面前，手绕过他的脑后去解那块绸缎，陆感觉到对方的手代替绸缎覆上自己的眼睛，然后再慢慢掀开帮他适应光线。他的睫毛扫过对方的手掌，慢慢睁眼。他重新能看见了，一织站在他面前，每次都是这个位置，仿佛是为了确保他每次都能第一眼看到他。

“一织，我今天做得怎么样？”

“您做得很好。”

陆的心情因为这句话轻得飞了起来，他的视线期待地粘在眼前黑发祭司的嘴唇上，随着对方垫脚的动作被向上牵引，最后因为那两瓣唇贴在了自己的额头上看不到了而在半空中迷了路。

“您真的是，”他感受到嘴唇微微蠕动，仿佛是额头而不是耳朵捕捉到了细微黏腻如蛛丝的话语，“太完美了。”

陆在原地享受着这个吻，他想要对此回答点什么，却无法捉住声音让自己役使。黑发祭司的嘴唇重新回到视线内，他舔了舔自己的唇，仿佛这样就能早些在那里留下印子。

“接下来该您了。知道该怎么做的对吧？”

陆熟练地张嘴凑上去贴住自己盯了许久的目标，舌头生涩地舔出去，随即被同样柔软的东西拥住。他的身体前倾，双手很乖顺地搭在对方两侧肩头，完完全全的主动姿势。但驱使这个姿势的却是经年累月地教导与习惯。这些步骤像是钉在他身体上的铃铛，被一根线系住，在祭坛上被吻住额头的下一步是把自己的嘴唇送出去，被舔舐舌头后的下一步是...

继续多久看的不是陆而是一织的心情。直到陆的舌头被放开，他才能微微往后让一小步，小到连银丝都没能扯断。只为了让两个人的声音空出来，让下一个铃铛响起来。

“做得很好。现在，说出那句话吧。”

如果陆是个在亚科尔多瓦长大的少年，在这个大多已初经情事的年纪，可能会懵懂地意识到在不能明说的时候，总有某句话，某几个字，会如同钥匙一般打开合谋的锁。那句话的隐秘意思只有在两个人无声构筑出来的同一个语境下才成立。不需要是固定的一句话，也不需要点明要用这句话打开什么，但只要某一串声音在那个时候划亮了第一根火柴，燎原之火熠熠繁星，就连天地也倒转。

但年轻的神自醒来就没有第二个引导他的人，于是也永远地失去了除那句话以外可以说出口的答案。但这无关紧要，他不需要别的话存在，因为他也没有第二个赴约的人。他的喉咙不自觉地动了一下，声音比自己想得要更小些：

“回应我。”

“是，我的神。”这句话的结尾被咬在唇上，陆的唇，但是是一织的牙齿。他撕扯研磨着，手早已绕过年轻的神的脑后把他紧紧往自己这边按来。“谨遵指示。”

他吻他。陆不知道这叫做接吻。但知道这叫什么又有什么意义？他不会和一织以外的另一个人交流。这些动作的名字他不知道也没关系。他想谈论接吻，可以直接吻他。想谈论身体，可以立刻袒露躯体。因为没有第二个人在他身边，没有第二个人会看到。他是神，他凌驾于世俗的道德之上。所以当他衣不蔽体被压倒在祭坛之上时，他的反应动作依旧如此明朗坦率，即使是让最严苛的道德学者来评判，都无法在这性事之上强加以污秽之名。他被自己的祭司吻住，然后被逐渐引导着趴下。大理石很冰，他于是更渴求另一副躯体上的热度。但是在此之前他有必须要做的事情。

祭坛上方的穹顶上画着神初来亚科尔多瓦的故事。在洪水旱灾瘟疫连番肆虐的一年，神应愿望而生，化解了亚科尔多瓦王国分崩离析的危机。新的春天如约而至，史称神迹。

他们说，神入人世的大祭司有很大一份功劳。

陆的右手在自己的后穴里按压着，已经塞入了两根手指，左手本来撑着地，但现在却在揉自己的胸口。他必须自己完成这件事。这是一织说的，他的职责之一。他呼出的气息在地上形成薄薄一层水珠，后腰的肌肉酸胀到他不得不扭动着身体调整位置。他的中指终于碰到了那一点，身体随即颤栗起来，沾了液体的第三根手指也加入了进去。他很累了，但是这只是最后的开始。他的衣袍被堆砌在腰腹，胸口朱红的樱果欲说还休似的挺立在空中。他把自己翻过来仰躺着，他身着白袍的样子被画在在穹顶之上，他裸露的身体躺在祭坛之上。他看不到自己的表情，他们总是把神画得很严肃，或者很悲伤，但他现在肯定不是这个样子。一织逐渐走入他的视线。陆难耐地拱了拱身体，他只剩下一句话可以说。在说这句话之前一织永远只会在边上站着看着他。

“回应我。”

祭司照做了。他按揉着他的乳珠，然后分别去咬它们，一下一下地，用舌头摩挲着。不知什么时候他堆在腰间的袍子散开了，铺在地上，这下他彻底不着寸缕了。但这只让他觉得自由。一织的手进入了他的嘴，他感觉自己的口腔被浅浅刮了几下，舌头被搅住，另一只手自上而下地抚摸他的躯干。那只手是如此滚烫，底下的石头是如此冰冷，以至于他的身体本能地追那只手而去，手划过的地方像是被黏住一般向上贴去，变成一条动态的曲线。他受不了一织的回应，他也离不开一织的回应。他看不到他，眼睛里起了雾，但是他又无处不在，就像是被蒙住眼睛时候感受到的视线。他的腿在一织的手抚到大腿处的时候慢慢往两侧打开去，他的手在哪里？哦是了，他的手交叠着压在头顶的地板上，是他自己的动作。开拓也好，分开腿也好，把手摆成最不容易阻碍到一织的动作的样子也好，都是他自己做的。是他在要求一织回应他。是他想要一织。他想要他。

一织的唇重新进入他的视线的时候，一织的性器也进入了他的身体。他的神志空白了一瞬，然后依旧死死盯着他的唇瓣。一织的手一会儿在他的腰上，一会儿在他的胸口，他感觉得不真切，因为后穴的刺激是如此剧烈，他很难感受到一织别的动作。他总是很轻地去碰他，像是羽毛，像是薄纱。只有在这时候一织才会像贵重的绸缎，他的影子覆在他的身体上，光是影子就能让他喘不过气。但他无法形容来自后穴的感觉，它是如此鲜明地在那里，仿佛现在其他部分的躯体都可以被忽略，连心跳都在那里。那是一织的心跳。一织触到了那个地方了。陆的身体仿佛刚把箭发出去的弓弦般弹起弧度，头顶向地面，甚至感觉到了新颖的纯粹的疼痛。他感觉到一织的手回到了他的腿上，然后把他的腿架到了自己的腰侧。他怎么停下来了？陆试图用后穴绞动里面的事物，却没有得到反应。

“您想要我怎么回应您？”

陆找回了自己的声音，说出了唯一答案。

“刚才的地方，请重一些进来。”

“是，我的神。”

很久以前陆追问过为什么重复一遍一织教他说的话却反而是被一织当成是来自神的指示。一织的理由是自他的口说出的要求就都是神的指示，陆不明白，这个定义却一遍一遍地被喂进他的身体里去，直到他放弃了追问。他害怕过，因为如果他说的话人人都非服从不可，那么所有人都能取代一织来回应他吗？不会的。那是为什么？他问出这句话的时候整个人都在抖，但是不知道是因为不习惯被性器钉在大理石上即将高潮，还是纯粹因为害怕。他不太记得一织当时的动作，他或许在揉按他的身体让他放松，或许只是用他永远波澜不惊的眼神看着他，但是他记得他说了什么，虽然不是逐字逐句地记得，但是...

“啊。”

他的腿紧紧绷在半空中，喉咙只能发出短促的气音，熟悉的失控感袭上来，他不可抑制地抽动着身体，随时都会跌落却随时都被蹿动着往更上面攀登。他不能再上去了，他要掉下去了，他到了穹顶边缘，却又紧紧贴在祭坛的石头之上。耳朵嗡嗡作响，什么都听不真切，他只能听到脑海里的声音，那是记忆里的声音，就连那声音都是一织的。他的心跳，身体，灵魂，都是一织的。他要去了，但是一织把他留在了这里。他只能在这里。他只能向他索求，只能让他回应。

“因为您是我的造物啊。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 大家可以玩味一下，最后一句话本来应该是谁对谁说的，但文里是谁对谁说的【嘿嘿
> 
> 期待评论ww


End file.
